survivorthewarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Fiction: Philippines
| filmingdates = | seasonrun = | episodes = 14 | days = 39 | survivors = 18 | winner = Ciera Eastin | runnerup = Kass McQuillien | tribes = | viewership = | cast = | intro = | previous = | next = Cambodia }} Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Hidden Immunity Idols will be once again available, and abide to the same standard rules from the American version. In addition to idols hidden at the tribes' camp, there is one also hidden at challenges, provided the clue for it has been found. At the final 8, A super idol was hidden in a special location, where one castaway would be sent to, but only has until sunrise to find it. The super idol has two halves: a regular Hidden Immunity Idol, and the other half can be played after the votes are revealed, as well as cancel a Hidden Immunity Idol played at the same Tribal Council this half is played. *Anneliese played the Idol in the final 6 tribal. *'Temptation Reward:' The winning tribe in a Reward Challenge would choose one or two of their own (not necessarily a castaway and his/her partner he/she started the game with) to be the only one/s partaking in the Temptation Reward. After being shown the reward, the chosen one/s were then also presented with the consequence that comes upon accepting the Temptation Reward. Declining from the Temptation Reward is also an option, if those chosen would deem accepting it be too harmful for their strategy. Each episode features a different temptation offer. If players do not chose to take the temptation, it will never be encountered again. *'Artifacts: '''In addition to idols, certain items will also be in play; Used *'The Necklace of Wisdom': The Necklace of Wisdom gives the holder the power to either find out all the votes from one tribal council, get updates on when people go to vote, or see how one person voted the entire game. *'The Amulet of Strength': The Amulet of Strength, gives the holder Immunity, on the account that they skip the vote, and do not vote. Not Used *'The Light Pearl': The Light Pearl negates one vote against the holder, without the holder having to play it. The negated vote will still hold in the case of a tie. *'The Mask of Restrict': The Mask of Restrict negates a person's vote. The person will not be allowed to vote in the event of a revote. *'The Dark Pearl': The Dark Pearl gives the holder an extra vote to dole out onto someone. The extra vote will still hold in the case of a tie. *'The Earthquake Totem''': If at any point in the game, you aren't feeling safe on your tribe, you can play the Earthquake Totem, and someone from a tribe of your choice will randomly switch places with you. If played after the merge, it can only be played straight after a tribal council, and will make the challenge a Fiji Final 10 style, Combined Reward and Immunity separated into teams. This can be played up until the Final Seven. Castaways Episode Guide Voting Table Confessional Count